Adopted Consequences
by noisemaker
Summary: Will Mulder is living with his adopted father outside Washington DC. Scully still goes about the normal life of and FBI Agent. Will they find their way back to each other? EPILOGUE POSTED
1. Chapter 1 Washington DC

Title: Adopted Consequences  
Author: Noisemaker  
Summary: Take place in May of 2005, Will Mulder is living with his adopted father outside Washington DC. Scully still goes about the normal life of and FBI Agent.  
Rating: PG-13 for a little violence.  
  
"Daddy tell me again why I don't live with my mommy," pleaded four year old Will.  
  
"How about you get ready for bed," replied his father. "And I'll tell it to you as your sleep story."  
  
Without responding Will ran into the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later in his E.T. pajamas. He jumped onto the bed and waited for his father.  
  
"Did you brush your teeth?" he asked Will, who responded by giving him a big toothy grin. "All right, come on, get in bed." He waited as Will got comfortable under hte blankets before starting the story.  
  
"When you were born, you lived with your mom. She had a very important job with the government. WHen you were almost a year old, some bad men came and tried to make you very sick."  
  
"Were they the aliens daddy?"  
  
"Not quite. But after that your mommy gave you to be adopted so that the bad men couldn't find you. Your Uncle Walter was your mommy's boss, and he told me where I could find you."  
  
B::/BFlashbackB::/B  
"Excuse me, sir," asked the receptionist. "How can I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking to adopt a little boy, about a year old."  
  
"Agent Skinner said you'd be coming," she replied. "Follow me." She lead him down a long hallway to a nursery. She picked up a little boy from one of the cribs. "I think this is the boy you're looking for." She handed him the boyu and continued, "All the paperwork has been done by the Bureau. His naem is William Mulder. Good luck sir."  
B::/Bend flashbackB::/B  
  
"And then I started living with you," filled in Will.  
  
"Yeah you did," he replied.  
  
"But you're my real daddy, right?" asked Will concerned.  
  
"You bet I am," replied Mulder. "Come on kid, time for bed."  
  
Will grabbed his bear and curled up under the covers. "Night dady, luv you."  
  
Mulder pulled the covers up around him and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight WIll, I love you." He urned off the lights and exited the room.  
  
He went into the living room and picked up the phone. He hit a speed dial and wait for it to pick up.  
  
"A.D. Skinner," said the voice on the other line.  
  
"It's me, sir. Any news?"  
  
"Mulder, you know better than to call me for information."  
  
"I know, sir. I'm just worried about her."  
  
"I'll let you know in a few minutes," he replied hanging up.  
  
Mulder put the phone back in its cradle and waited for Skinner. About ten minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. Mulder stood to let Skinner in. "Wht's the news?" he asked closing the door.  
  
"This is probably the last X-files case, if it goes according to plan," he replied. "She's in Colorado with Reyes and Doggett. They successfully destroyed the cloning program, now all they have to do is destroy the ship."  
  
"What happens if it doesn't work?" asked Mulder. "Then what?"  
  
"Doggett and Reyes continue without her," replied Skinner. "She put in her resignation effective immediatly after this case is complete." "She's taken a teaching position at Quantico in forensics," he answered before Mulder could question him.  
  
"Will it be safe them?" asked Mulder looking towards his son's room. "He misses her. I miss her."  
  
"We know till after this assignment," Skinner replied reluctantly. "It seems it will never be totally safe. But this can't, won't go on like this forever. I made that promise three years ago, and I won't back down from it now."  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2 Telluride Co

Title: Adoptied Consequences  
Author: Noisemaker  
Summary: Four year old Will lives with his adopted father. Scully continues her normal life as an FBI agent.  
Spoilers: Up through the episode where Scully gave the baby up for adoption. The only thing that I made different is that she never started teaching and stayed as a full time agent.  
Legal Stuff: I own nothing.   
  
Ch. 2   
May 5, 2002  
Outside Telluride Colorado  
  
Scully was awaken by a pounding on her motel door. She dragged herself out of bed to go answer it. She oppened the door and was greeted with a "Time to go," from Agent Doggett. She quickly tossed on suitable clothes and joined Doggett and Reyes in the car.  
  
"We only have one chance to do this, and only a five minute period of time," said Scully as they drove tot he site. "The plan is we go in, plant the device and get the hell out of there."  
  
"You make it seem too easy," replied Doggett. "There are some factors that we have to think about. One being the ship itself. How do we get on? And once we're there, how about random aliens?"  
  
"When the ship hovers there will be an opennign underneath. That our entrance," she replied. "As for the random aliens, Agent Doggett..."  
  
"There's a reason the FBI gave us guns," interrupted Reyes. "Use them." They rode the rest of the way in silence. Doggett parked the car at the edge of the forrest.  
  
The three grabbed their gear and set off through the wood towards the landing site. They croutched down in the brush to wait for the ship to arrive. Twenty minutes later the woods were lit up with huge spotlights projecting from the base of the now hovering ship. Scully motioned for them to follow and the three snucj their way under the ship.  
  
With some difficulty they found themselves in the ship and began to set up the explosives. Pulling the large device out of the duffle bag, Scully and Reyes bent down to set it up while Doggett stood guard. Within seconds it was in place and the timer was set. The three agents jumped off the ship and started to run through the woods fighting the brush underfoot.  
  
Not far from teh ship, Scully fell over a large root just as a huge explosion rocked the entire woods engulfin the whole area in white light and flying debri.  
  
To Be Continued  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sorry if it was a short chapter. I'm already half way through chapter three. It looks as if there will be about seven chapters, maybe more maybe less, I'm not sure just yet. 


	3. Chapter 3 Washington DC

Ch. 3   
May 6 2005  
  
Spoilers: Uhmmm same as mentioned before. NO more than that. Anything that happened afterwards does not count.  
Legalities: I own nothing... Chris Carter owns it all.  
  
  
Mulder tried to keep up with Will as he ran around the playground. Giving up, Mulder retured to the picnic table nearby to watch. Noticing he wasn't being chased anymore, Will ventured back over to his father. "Daddy, will you push me on the swing?" he asked.  
  
Mulder stood up and followed Will over to the swings and helped him climb on. "ok, hold on tight," he said starting to push the swing.  
  
Will was intent on watching the older kids jump off the moving swings. Deciding to try it as well, he let go of the chains and went flying off the swing. Realizing that he wasn't going to land, Will put his left hand down t break his fall. He let out a scream as all his weight came down on that arm twisting it in an unnatural way.   
  
Mulder ran past the still moving swing and knelt down next to his crying son. "Will, what happened?" he asked trying to assess his injury. "Come on sit up."  
  
Will clammered into a sitting position still resting his injured arm on the ground. "I tried to do dat," he said through sobs, pointing to where the older boys where still playing. "But it didn't work."  
  
Mulder picked up Will carefully, trying not to move his injured arm too much. "You're not quite big enough yet, kid," he said starting towards the car. "Let's go, we have to get your arm looked at.  
  
################  
  
Mulder sat on a chair next to the ER bed as the doctors put the finishing layers on Will's cast. "Keep the cast dry and come back in three weeks so we can make sure it's healing properly. We shoudl be about to take it off in about six to eight weeks," said the doctor finishing. "And, you sir. No more flying off swings ok."  
  
Mulder put Will on his back. "Let's go home, huh. You hungry?" he asked leaving the room.  
  
"McDonalds," he replied joyfukky. "Can we go to McDonalds, puh-lease, daddy? They have beanie babies."  
  
"Yeah," he answered not wanting to disappoint him. "We'll stop on our way home."  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4 Telluride Co

May 10th 2005  
A Hospital in Telluride Colorado  
  
"You're partners should be fine in a couple of days, Agent Doggett," said the doctor looking over the chart. "I wouldn't suggest flying anywhere for at least a week or so."  
  
"I'm afraid that's not going to possible Doctor Renald," replied Doggett. "We're need to fly back to Washington by the end of the week. What are the medical dangers for them if they do?"  
  
"Monica suffered only some minor injuries, there shouldn't be any problem with the air pressure other than the usual discomfort. If need be I would allow her to fly, provided the last set of tests come back all right."  
  
"And what about Scully?"  
  
"We're still worried about her head injury. We're not sure how the additional pressure caused by flying will affect her condition. I wouldn't take the chances, sir, if I were you." The doctor stopped to check his now sounding pager before finishing. "I have an emergency I need to take. We can continue this conversation after I get the last set of test results back."  
  
Doggett sat down on the bench, defeated. He was taken out of his daze when Skinner placed his hand on his shoulder. "I take it we're not going anywhere anytime soon?" he asked.  
  
"It doesn't appear that way sir," replied Doggett. "They don't want Scully to fly because of her head injury. And I don't want to disagree with them on this one."  
  
"Neither do I, Doggett, but we do need to get back as soon we can. And I don't intend on leaving her here."  
  
"I wasn't planning on that either sir, but it appears that we have no solution to either side of this problem, now do we?"  
  
"I'm going to go make some calls... see what I can do."  
  
To Be Continued 


	5. Chapter 5 DC Telluride

Title: Adopted Consequences

Author: Noisemaker

Rating: Pg-13

ICh. 5

May 10, 2005   11:00 PM

Washington D.C./I

"Yes sir, I'll be on the first flight out there… No problem, sir… Thank you so much," said Mulder. He put down his cell phone and plopped down onto the couch to think.

I'What am I going to do? I can't just walk into her hospital room, as if we haven't been apart, can I?' /I

"Why not?" asked the voice inside his head. "She's your soul mate, the mother of your child. You're meant to be together."

I'What if she doesn't want me there? It's been four years, why should, would she take me back after this long?' /I

"Because she loves you," replied the voice. "She always has, always will. No matter how long you've been apart. There is no separating you two."

i 'But that doesn't mean she has to take me back. She might not want me anymore. This time it might have been too long.' /I

"You'll never know until you go to her. Now order the plane ticket and go to her."

"Why the hell do you always have to be right," he asked aloud before picking up his phone.

#####################

 I9:30 PM

Telluride Co. /I

"Agent Doggett," said AD Skinner entering the waiting room. "I have your and Agent Reyes' tickets back to DC."

"With all due respect sir," replied Doggett. "I'm not leaving Scully, at least not with her still in the condition."

"As your director, I'm ordering you and Reyes to be on this flight and to return to Washington," replied Skinner sternly.

"Skinner, sir," interrupted Doggett. "You can't do this…"

"But as your friend," he continued. "I can promise you that I will stay with her until she is able to return. Now, I suggest you find Agent Reyes and start packing," he said handing Doggett the tickets. "And I expect a case report to be waiting for me when I get back."

####################

IMay 11, 2005

8:00 AM/I

"Thanks for watching Will for me on such short notice, Janice," said Mulder.

"It's no problem at all, Thomas loves it when Will comes over," she replied. "Now go, before you miss your flight."

Mulder kissed Will on the forehead," Be good for Mrs. Carlyle. I'll see you when I get back."

"Bye Daddy," said Will hugging his leg before running off to play.

"I'll call before I leave so you know when to expect me."

"Don't worry about it, take as much time as you need. Now get out of here," she said pushing him out the door.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6 Telluride

Adopted COnsequences Part 6  
  
May 11, 2005 6:00PM  
  
Telluride Co.  
  
Skinner waited in the airport lobby for Mulder's flight to come in. As soon as the gate doors openned Mulder was the first person out of the tunnel. He noticed Skinner right awat an half sprinted across the busy lobby. "Luggage?" asked Skinner as he began to lead Mulder through the corridor.  
  
"No," he replied. "I put everything in here," he said pointing to his carryon. "to save time. Where are we going?"  
  
Skinner lead Mulder outside the airport. "She's being treated at St. Mark's Hospital in Telluride."  
  
"Well that's where we're going."  
  
##################  
  
8:00 PM  
  
"Mulder you can't just barge in there," said Skinner locking Mulder in the car.  
  
"And why the hell not," he snapped still trying to get out.  
  
"FOr starters you have no idea what room she's in," replied Skinner pulling into a parking space. "And secondly you don't hae the clearence to get into her room." This got Mulder's attention and he stopped trying to escape the car.  
  
Skinner finally unlocked the doors and started tow alk to the hospital entrance. They stepped into the elevator and Skinner pressed the button for the ICU. "Mulder," he asked." Are you sure you want to do this? You dont' have to you know."  
  
"Yes I do," he replied. "I just hope it's not too late."  
  
Skinner sighed at Mulder's doubt. "It will never be too late for you two to be together. You're meant to be together, she's your soulmate."  
  
"I thought you didn't believe in that stuff, sir," replied Mulder.  
  
"Every now and then something changes your mind," he answered. The elevator doors openned and Skinner lead Mulder down the hall, stopping outside Scully's room. Mulder stared in the window at the frail sleeping form. That was *his* Scully attached to all those machines. "Are you sure you want to do this Mulder?"  
  
"yes," he replied weakly. "It's Scully in there, sir. SHe needs me." He paused. "I.... I.... could you do me a favor, sir. Go in tyhere first and soften the blow. It will make things a whole lot easier."  
  
Skinner openned the door and quietly sat down next to Scully's bed. Hearing him come in, Scully openned her eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you, Dana."  
  
"You didn't wake me sir. I was just thinking about a few things," she replied. "Thinking about how much things have changed."  
  
"Did you come to any conclusions?"  
  
"I miss the way things used to be. Not that I don't enjoy working with John and Monica, but it's not the same."  
  
"I knwo what you mean," he replied. "You and Mulder kept me on my toes. It's too calm with just you three."  
  
Scully let out a sigh at the mentino of her old partner. "But things can't go back to that way, can they?"  
  
"Things can never go back to exactly the way things were," he replied. "But sometimes they can get pretty damn close."  
  
"Sir, I dont' understand hwo things could get even remotely close to the way things were," she answered defensivly. "I've lost everything Ive valued in life. I can't pretend that things are normal, cause they never will be."  
  
"Dana, I'm telling you this as a friend, things might not go back to the way things used to be, but they will get exceptionally better."  
  
"No offense, sir, but unless you're a miracle worker there's not a hall of a lot that can change. You can't bring people back from the dead."  
  
"Not all people, but certain people, maybe. That is if you wanted me to."  
  
"I don't understand, sir."  
  
"Oh, you will," he replied smiling. "Go on, get some rest."  
  
To Be Continued. 


	7. Chapter 7 Telluride

Ch 7

May 11th 2005 9:00 am

Telluride, Co

Mulder stood outside the window to Scully's room watching her sleep. He hadn't even returned to the hotel that night, and opted to sleep in the waiting room at the end of the hall just in case she woke up for some reason overnight. '_I could spend all day watching her sleep', _he thought to himself. '_At least she looks like she's not in pain this way.' _ She started to awaken, so Mulder quickly moved away from the window as not to be seen. It would be a rough day if he was caught, and he didn't want to add that anguish to her.

Skinner came up behind him and put his hand on Mulder's shoulder. "You know you could go in there and be with her," he said. "I think it would be better than stalking the halls. Nurses might get a little suspicious."

"I can't do it yet, Sir," Mulder replied, watching her still. "I don't know how she'll take it. She hasn't seen me in three years. And the last thing she knew was that I was dead. Now for me to all of a sudden reappear, that would be too much to handle. And then once I tell her that Will is mine, I don't know what she'll do."

"There's only one way to find out, you know that right. Will must have mellowed you. The Mulder I know would never have the patience to sit outside the hospital room while Scully was in there. No matter who told him to stay out, even me." Mulder smiled slightly at the statement. "Now, I'm going in there to talk to her some. You can follow me when you see fit. And I suggest you do so." With that, Skinner opened the door and went inside the room, leaving the door open. Mulder watched as he sat on the edge of the bed listening to the conversation that was being had inside.

"How are you feeling today, Dana?" asked Skinner. "You look like you slept some last night."

"Yeah, I guess I did," she replied. "It's weird though, when I'm in here I still wake up in the morning and swear that I see his face watching me sleep. It's like he looks out for me, I guess sometimes you just can't shake a memory when it's been ingrained in you for so long its hard to let go."

"Dana," he replied taking her hand. "You never have to let him go, you know that. He's always there for you, worried about you in whatever way he can be. Don't try to… shake… his memory. I know you don't want to do that, and he wouldn't want you to either."

"I just wish he could be there for me like he used to. He made me feel safe when no one else could, no matter the situation. I haven't felt that safeness since he's been gone."

With that Mulder rustled the blinds on the outside of the window to get Skinner's attention. He knew that this was the time that he should go and be there for her. He wanted to save her the anguish of having to deal with his 'resurrection' of sorts. But by seeing what happened when we wasn't there for her, he couldn't put her through that either. "Scully, you will feel safe again I promise," said Skinner, getting Mulder's message. "The good thing about memories is, that when you close your eyes you can go to them anytime you want to. I know you're scared and in pain right now, so why don't you go there to him." Scully looked at him skeptically. "Okay, so humor me at least, Dana."

Rolling her eyes, she leaned back onto the pillow and closed her eyes. Taking this as a cue to enter, Mulder came into the room and went straight to her side. "You know what I miss the most," she said to Skinner, trying to humor him. "The way he used to run his fingers through my hair when I thought I was asleep. Even though I knew he was doing it. He would kiss me on the forehead before falling asleep in the chair next to my bed. I let me sleep normally."

As soon as she finished saying this, Mulder moved the stray pieces of red hair away from her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know, it helped me sleep to," he said before sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

Her eyes opened with a start, not quite frightened but more disappointed. "That's the one thing I hate about my memories, they seem so real." She couldn't see Mulder out of the corner of her eye sitting in the chair next to her. "I can't keep letting myself feel him here. It just hurts more."

Mulder kept quite and nodded to Skinner. "Dana, honey. Dreams are prayers that can't be made aloud. Dream!"

"I never knew you to be into dreams and prayers, sir."

"I'm usually not, but every now and then something changes your mind," he replied using the same words he used to Mulder just the day before.

"That's nice to hear, sir. But I don't think this one is feasible. That is one miracle I don't think will ever happen." She laid back down and closed her eyes retreating once again into her memory.

At this Mulder stood up and knelt next to her bed. "Always the skeptic, Scully. I knew I kept you around for a reason," he said with a small laugh while a tear came to his eye. Scully's eyes jolted open at the sounds of his voice and starred straight into his face.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8 Telluride

"_I think the most rewarding relationships, the ones that last, are born from friendship. One day you look at the person and see more than you did the night before, like a switch was flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is suddenly the only person you can imagine yourself with."_ –Scully (From "Rain King")

**Adopted Consequences  
****Chapter 8  
**May 12, 2005 9:30 am (I noticed I put the wrong date on the last chapter, woops)  
St. Mark's Hospital Telluride, Co

Mulder kept quite and nodded to Skinner. "Dana, honey. Dreams are prayers that can't be made aloud. Dream!"

"I never knew you to be into dreams and prayers, sir."

"I'm usually not, but every now and then something changes your mind," he replied using the same words he used to Mulder just the day before.

"That's nice to hear, sir. But I don't think this one is feasible. That is one miracle I don't think will ever happen." She laid back down and closed her eyes retreating once again into her memory.

At this Mulder stood up and knelt next to her bed. "Always the skeptic, Scully. I knew I kept you around for a reason," he said with a small laugh while a tear came to his eye. Scully's eyes jolted open at the sounds of his voice and starred straight into his face.

"Nobody here but the FBI's most unwanted," said Mulder with a slight laugh staring straight into her eyes. "I missed you." Scully just stared straight ahead, silent and obviously in shock. "Scully?" he questioned. "Dana? Come on, say something."

"What, I mean, why… no, how?" she stumbled still too much in shock to come up with words. Turning to look at Skinner, "Is this some kind of sick joke? Why can't you just let me be? I told you my fears in confidence, and now you use it against me."

Both Mulder and Skinner looked at Scully in disbelief, not sure of how to respond. Finally after a minute, Mulder broke the silence. "That's okay, Sir, I told you that this would be too much to handle," he said downcast. "Always the skeptic, Scully. It's nice to see you haven't changed. I have to get back to my son anyways." With that Mulder kissed her on the head. "When I said trust no one, I didn't mean we shouldn't trust each other."

Mulder turned to walk out of the room, and was half way to the door before Scully spoke up. "Agent Mulder? I'm Dana Scully. I've been assigned to work with you," she said smilling, falling back into the synch from the first day they met.

Mulder turned around with a huge smile on his face. "Isn't it nice to be suddenly so highly regarded?" He sat down on the side of her bed. Scully still looked shocked and still slightly unconvinced that he was really there. "God, I've missed you," he said taking her hand that was not attached to the IV and kissing her palm. "This has been the longest three years of my life."

"Why now?" she asked looking between Mulder and Skinner. It was obvious that her superior had to have something to do with this 'resurrection.' "Where have you been for three years?"

"I think I can explain that Agent Scully," interrupted Skinner. "Half the world thinks him dead. It was easier just to let him continue to live his life as if nothing ever happened."

"But why now," she asked. "Why three years later have him pop up out of the blue as if he had always been here?"

"I have always been here," interjected Mulder. "In my own way, making sure you were okay and nothing happened to you."

"Mulder's been living in Washington for the past three years, working as a teacher in a middle school," continued Skinner. "With the X-Files still going, and the extreme sensitiviy of the most recent cases, it was safer if he stayed away. Once the ship was destroyed, however, it would be fine to resume a normal life again."

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know if I can do this," replied Scully. "You can't pretend that three years of pain didn't happen, and all of a sudden resume a life with a man I thought was dead. And you said yourself, Mulder, you have a son to take care of." She spat the last line at Mulder in both hatred and disappointment. "Maybe it's best to continue what has been _normal_ for the past three years."

"Do you really want that, Dana?" asked Fox still holding her hand. "Can you really just give me up that easily? Now that we can live the life we always wanted to?" He starred into her eyes hoping for a glimpse of the answer in them.

"Mulder, I don't know," she replied honestly. "This is a lot to take in. I need some to think about it, if you don't mind. I call Skinner when I figured out what I want to do."

To Be Continued

Please read and review. I'm not sure how many more chapters of this there will be. So let me know if you want me to keep it going.


	9. Chapter 9 Telluride

**Adopted Consequences  
****Chapter 9  
**St. Mark's Hospital Telluride, Co  
May 15, 2005 12:30 pm

It had been almost three days and he had yet to hear a response back from Scully. Neither he, nor Skinner had had any contact with her. Mulder was starting to get worried. Worried that maybe she never wanted to see him again, worried that he had ruined his chance to have his happily ever after with her. He knew he had promised to give her the space she had asked for, but it was pointless for him to wait there for her. He knew he would wait an eternity for her to want to be with him, but he had a job back in Washingtonand a son who needed his father.

Hesitantly he stood outside the door to her room, unsure of the wrath he would receive once he stepped inside without being invited. He knocked on the door, before opening it and letting himself in. Scully was sitting up in bed, staring out the window at the park across the street. "Scully," he said apprehensively.

"I thought I said I would call you when I knew what I was going to do," she said refusing to turn and face him. The pain was still evident in her voice. He had thought that in the three days she would have seen that he was just trying to protect her. He hated hurting her the way that he did, but it was for her own good. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I had to see you before I left," he replied quietly. "I couldn't go back without seeing you one last time. I was hoping you would be coming back with me."

She turned around to face him, more hurt and angry than she was before. _How could he show up, just to ditch me again, _she thought. "Well you saw me," she spat. "I guess you can leave in peace. See you again in another three years."

"You don't get it, do you," he asked, starting to get annoyed with her attitude about the whole thing. "You think this was easy for me don't you? This has been the longest and hardest three years of my life. You weren't the only one suffering. One day you're going to realize that I did this to protect you."

"Is that all you want to do? Protect me?" she yelled back. "I survived fine on my own before you, and I dealt when you were gone. So now you show up again and tell me you're protecting me? Where was that protection when I was faced with a child? Where was that protection when I was hurt and scared because you were gone? Now that everything's all said and done you want to protect me again? Go back to Washington, Mulder. You saw that I'm okay, you can run away again."

"One of these days, you're going to realize the mistake this is," he said. "And when you do come find me, I'll always be waiting for you. But right now I have to go and raise our son." He turned and walked towards the door, mentally kicking himself for his slip of the tongue. He silently prayed to God that she hadn't caught the slip.

"What the hell do you mean by that, Mulder?" yelled Scully. _Yep, she heard it, _he thought.

He turned resting his hand on the doorframe. "You were so hurt that I had a child, Dana," he explained. "But you never took half an instant to think about how, or why. Yes, I have a son, Scully. He's four years old, and a spit-fire just like his mother. You would adore him, just like he adores you." With that he grabbed his bag from the doorway and walked out of the room towards the elevators. He had to get back to his son, their son.

Scully watched him go, and when she heard the ding of the elevator down the hall she fell back against the bed and sobbed. When she had calmed down enough to form coherent words, she grabbed her cell phone off the table besides her bed and rang Skinner. "Sir," she said when he answered. "I think I just made one of the biggest mistakes of my life."

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10 Telluride DC

**Adopted Consequences  
****Chapter 10  
**Denver International Airport  
May 19, 2005 5:30 pm

Scully hadn't said much to him about what had transpired when Mulder came to talk to her. And Skinner was getting worried about her. He wanted to bring up the subject, but he didn't want to hurt her. He saw the state she was in four days earlier, when Mulder had left, and knowing Scully he knew that her silence was covering over her emotions on the matter.

"The 6:16 flight to Reagan International Airport, Washington DC will begin boarding momentarily. Please have your boarding passes ready at the gate," came the announcement over the loudspeaker. Quietly, Scully stood and gathered her things before starting to the gate. Skinner did the same and had some trouble keeping up with her. She may have just gotten out of the hospital, but she still was hell in heels.

The flight back was passed in silence. Skinner tried to rest, but he felt the need to keep an eye on her, waiting for the moment that she broke down. The closer they got to Washington, the tenser and more withdrawn Scully became. He knew that she would break, and hopefully she would allow either himself or Mulder to be there when she did.

They had begun their final decent into Reagan, and Scully was now at the verge of ripping the walls off the plane. Skinner could see it in her eyes, and the way she sat their clutching the strap of her briefcase. Hopefully they would land and be clear of the airport before she lost it.

Once landed they quickly grabbed their luggage and Skinner called a cab to take them both home. Instead of going to her apartment, he headed in the other direction towards his. He didn't want to leave her alone tonight. Who knows what she would have done being back in town. Scully didn't even notice that they were heading in a different direction until they pulled up in front of the building.

"Sir, with all due respect," she started.

"Scully, you aren't staying home by yourself," he replied grabbing both their bags out of the trunk and paying the driver. "Now, you're going upstairs and getting some rest, if I have to drag you up there myself."

Scully begrudgingly walked through the lobby and into the elevators as Skinner followed. Skinner led her off the elevator and opened the door to his apartment. He led her to the spare bed room and let her crash.

Scully had learned long ago not to argue with Skinner when he went into one of his protective modes. She fell across the bed and let herself go. She sobbed, at her mistakes, and her anger, and at her stupidity.

Skinner stood outside her door, wondering how long he should wait before he went inside, or if he should go in at all. He thought about his options for awhile, and picked up his cell phone.

"Mulder," he groggily answered from the other line.

"I hate to bother you at this hour," Skinner said. "I wanted to tell you that we are back in Washington."

"Thank you, sir," replied Mulder. "But Scully made her choice the other day. I don't want to hurt her anymore than I have already."

"Mulder, don't give up hope. You always believed that everything would turn out right for you two, don't give up that faith now."

"I won't sir," he replied stifling a yawn. "But for now I have to get some sleep, I have to work tomorrow."

He hung up the phone, and Skinner put his back into his pocket. He stared at the door and decided he might as well go in there. He opened the door and walked over to sit on the bed next to Scully. He rubbed her back in attempts to calm her down. "Dana," he said softly. "Scully, what happened? What did you and Mulder say to each other?"

"It was a fight that shouldn't have happened," she explained. "I was hurt at him for not being there, and pissed that he was leaving again. I said some things that I didn't mean."

"I'm sure they weren't that bad, Dana," he said still rubbing her back. She needed to get this out, and the only way that was going to happen was if he drew it out of her.

"I told him to stop trying to protect me, that I don't need him," she went silent before finishing. "I told him to runaway again, and that I'd see him in another three years. I was a fool sir; I don't know why I had to make such a fuss out of it all." She began crying again, unable to forms words once more she gave in to sobs that were raking her body.

Skinner could not come up with the words to say that would be fitting enough to make her feel better. So he let her cry herself to sleep, trying his best to sooth her in whatever way he possibly could.

To Be Continued  
Notes: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Keep those reviews coming and the chapters will keep coming. At this point I'm foreseeing maybe only two to three more chapters. But a sequel is always a possibility.


	11. Chapter 11 Washington DC

**Adopted Consequences  
Chapter 11  
**Notes: The second part is written from Scully's point of view. Very much in her head. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone

May 23, 2005 11:27 pm  
Mulder's Apartment  
Washington DC

The knock at the door startled Mulder awake from his sleeping state on the leather couch. He rose and looked through the peephole before letting in a slightly drenched Skinner. Walter rubbed the droplets from his head before taking off his trench coat. "To what do I owe this honor, sir?" asked Mulder. "I hope there isn't anything of concern."

"No… well, not exactly," replied Skinner. "There aren't any pressing matters at the moment; I was just hoping we could talk about a few things. Now that you have had a few days to resettle, that is."

"I should have figured this conversation would be coming," replied Mulder closing the door. "Please come in, take your coat off and dry off," he continued with a slight smirk. He couldn't figure out why he was smiling, it was 11:00 pm on a random Monday night, and this wasn't going to be an overly pleasant conversation.

"It's obvious you know why I'm here, Mulder, so I might as well cut to the chase," he said sitting down on the couch. "I'm not going to pretend I know what went on in that hospital room before you left Telluride. But I can tell you what it's doing now."

"With all due respect, sir," Mulder interrupted, sitting down on the other end of the couch from Skinner. "But it was a two sided conversation. I may have been a little rash, but it hasn't been a joy ride on this side of the world either."

"I never said you were the only one at fault," he replied gently. "And that's why I'm talking to you now. I've spent the last week with a woman, who is normally stronger than either one of us, and have seen her reduced to a shell based on whatever it was that was said between you two. I won't see my two best agents…"

"Former agents," Mulder cut in roughly. "Former agents, sir."

"I won't see my two best _former_ agents, and two of my best friends make one of the biggest mistakes of their life because of three short years of being apart. You two have a son together, which should say something to you."

"_DON'T_ bring Will into this one," spat Mulder. "This is a personal situation between Scully and I. I would appreciate if it was left that way. I don't need him getting hurt by someone who doesn't want to or can't be a part of his life." Mulder stood and walked over to the window, looking out it dejectedly. "You want to know something, sir. In the twelve years that I've know her, I never thought she was farther away from me than she is right now. I've done everything right since I've had to disappear. And this is the thanks I get for it? A son, whose mother won't accept the fact that his father is still alive. And a woman who, for whatever reason, won't understand that I would go to the ends of the earth for her."

"Maybe it's not a matter of won't, but rather a matter of can't?" replied Skinner. "Like you said, it's a lot to absorb in a short period of time. Sometimes people do foolish things when they are frightened."

"I don't know, sir," replied Mulder still staring out the window. "I know Scully, and I doubt she has ever done a foolish thing in her life."

"Agent Mulder," said Skinner harshly, standing up from his position. "Don't make me pull rank on you. I'm telling you to go there and make amends. And you if you can't figure out to do that by yourself, then I'm going to order you to go there. Do I make myself clear, Agent?"

Mulder was drawn aback by the sudden change in mood of the conversation. He walked out of the room and down the short hallway to his son's room, to make sure he was still asleep and safe before returning to the living room. Wordlessly, he grabbed his umbrella off the table by the door and walked out of the apartment, nodding to Skinner as he left. It had been a few years, but the drive to Scully's apartment building seemed like second nature to him. Maybe it was the rainy weather, or the fact that it was nearing midnight, or quite possibly because he was practically ordered to go by Skinner, but Mulder had a bad feeling about the way the night would turn out.

He parked in the same spot he always used to, feeling compelled to repeat the patterns that used to be second nature to him. He stared up at the apartment building for a few moments before killing the engine and gathering enough courage to get out of the car. He walked the stairs up to her floor, using the extra time to calm his nerves and plan his words out carefully. The last thing that he needed was another blow up like the previous conversation they had had. He paused outside the door, and hesitated before knocking.

* * *

I stared at the clock on the VCR. It was past midnight, but sleep was unobtainable. Since we had returned from Telluride I hadn't slept, hell since Mulder left I haven't slept. Not soundly anyways. And I'm not just talking about this past week, I mean four years ago. It seems in his absence I have developed his penchant for insomnia. So the infomercials and the made for TV movies have become my solace at night. Not the best things in the world to be watching, but something was better than nothing.

The knock on the door drew me out of my trance, because the Ab-onizer was the most entertaining thing in the world. There is only one person who would be knocking on my door at this hour. Skinner needs to stop checking up on me like this, I know what it looks like, but I'm really surviving as best I can. I opened the door, ready to protest to this invasion when instead of Skinner, there is Mulder leaning against the door frame as if he never left. "Wh… ho… what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you can still form words around me Scully," he replied with that damn smirk that always makes me laugh slightly. How can he joke still, as if nothing has ever changed between us? How I wish I could see the world through his rose colored glasses.

"Mulder, I…" I need to stop stammering, is what I need. Maybe I should give his Cool Hand Luke act a try, what's the worst it can cause? "Come in, it's late," I say opening the door wider to allow him entrance to my apartment.

"Look, Scully," he said now shuffling his feet across the floor. Good, the cockiness is now gone from him, maybe we can have a conversation with meaning, without hurting each other. "I'm sorry for the way that I handled things the other day. I was rash, and hurtful, and said something that I didn't mean. I mean, I said something that I did mean, but said them in the wrong way. But I didn't say things I didn't mean, that were just plain wrong…. what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry, Dana," he said looking down into my eyes.

I hate when he looks into my eyes like that, like he's peering into my soul and my heart. It's an eerie feeling when he does that. It used to bring out love, and now, well now I'm not sure I know what it brings out. I break his gaze and head over to the couch, crashing down in the middle of it. "Mulder," I reply leaning my head against the back of the couch, almost inviting him to sit down next to me. "I… I wasn't the nicest person either. But the truth is Mulder… well the truth hurt. More than I thought it could have. I was just getting used to life without you in it. And then all of a sudden, you're back, wanting to be there for me again. I didn't, don't know how to deal with it."

He came over and sat down on the couch facing me. I hadn't even noticed that I was starting to cry until he reached over to wipe the few stray tears off my cheek. "Scully, the last thing I ever want to do is to hurt you in any way. I hope you know that." I nod my head slightly in response. "Dana, there hasn't been a minute in these last three years where I wasn't worried about you. Not because I felt I needed to protect you, but because I care about you so much. I love you too much to loose you."

I smile up at him at his declaration of love. Even now, after three years those words still make my heart jump towards him. But this conversation is far from over, and I need to put a leash on my emotions of love, at least until we can gain some ground on this topic. "Mulder, I don't know if I can do this. There are so many truths that have yet to be crossed yet. Half of me is screaming that I should dive back into your arms, only to be crushed when I wake up and realize that this is just a dream. And the other half is reminding me that this is insane, that too much time has passed."

"Sometimes the only sane response to a sane world is insanity," he answered, hand still lingering on my cheek even though the tears have stopped. How the hell can he come up with such vague answers? More importantly, how can he remember everything he has ever said to me? "We've fought fluke men, gypsies, aliens, carnies, hell even each other. And we've never been beaten. We've had faith in each other."

"Well, maybe faith is a type of insanity, Mulder?" I reply bitterly. I can't let him win quickly, not this easily. I know this is one battle that I will loose. We need each other too much in our lives for me to win this battle. But I need to put up the good fight. "What is there for us? A love that was put on hold because of government conspiracies and little grey men? A son who doesn't know his mother, and have her suddenly reappear in her life? Or, better yet, two ex-FBI agents pretending to be able to survive in the real world without cases to solve. Is that the life you want to live?" I look at him hoping for the answer that I want to hear. _Please say yes, please say yes,_ my mind pleads for him.

"If it means I have you back in my life, every day, than yes it is," he answers, his hazel eyes twinkling.

To Be Continued

Note: "Sometimes the only sane response to a sane world is insanity." was said by Mulder in Episode 3.7 called The Walk. "Maybe faith is a type of insanity." was said by Scully in season 9 episode called Hollywood AD.


	12. Chapter 12 Scully's Apartment

**Adopted Consequences  
Chapter 12**

_May 24, 2005 12:32 am  
Scully's Apartment_

"If it means I have you back in my life, every day, than yes it is," he answered, his hazel eyes twinkling. He looked at her, hoping that she would accept his answer as truthful honest and meaningful as he had meant it. He searched her sea blue eyes, searching for a response or a flicker of love and caring. "I would do anything to have you back in my life everyday. One thing that these three years has done for me was allowed to end my search. I found the truth Dana, and it's you and me… together. There is no other truth in this world besides us."

Scully leaned her head farther into Mulder's hand that was still resting on her cheek, his fingers tracing little paths on her skim aimlessly. "Can there still be truth between us? Even after all this time? Do you still believe in us?" she asked honestly. "Because I can't loose you again."

Instead of responding, Mulder pulled her close to him, the hand that was once resting on her cheek now holding her protectively to his chest. They both let out a contented sigh, once again feeling the contact with each other they haven't been able to enjoy in more than three years. Mulder tightened his grip on her as he felt the sobs come pouring out of her into his strong chest. He buried his face in her hair, the smell of her shampoo, unchanged over time, bringing tears to his eyes as well, reminding him that this was real.

* * *

The feeling of his cell phone vibrating in his pocket drew Mulder awake from his slumber. He tried to reach out to get it, but found himself unable to because of what weighed his arm down. The sleeping red head curled up on against him brought a smile to his face, and he ignored the pestering of the phone. After talking for the most of the night, it was Scully who had cried herself to sleep in Mulder's arms. He fell asleep shortly after her, finding peacefulness in the ability to hold her once again. It was once the vibrating continued that he decided to try to move her as gently as possible without waking her.

After successfully repositioning Scully on the couch, Mulder grabbed his phone from his pocket and went into the kitchen. There were seven missed calls, all from either his apartment or from Skinner's cell phone. He quickly redialed and immediately got Skinner. "Mulder, are you coming back sometime this year? Because like you, some of us do need to go to work."

"I apologize sir," replied Mulder. "I took the rest of the year off for family reasons. I was unaware that you need to report in today. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Don't rush, Agent," replied Skinner. "You neighbor, Mrs. Carlyle, came by to see if Will wanted to spend the day with her son. So take your time."

"Thank you sir," he answered grateful for the extra time. They had only scratched the surface of the things that needed to be discussed. "I'll be in touch with you soon."

"And Mulder, be careful. Emotions are a funny thing. Especially after years of being ignored," Skinner said before disconnecting.

Mulder dropped his phone back into his pocket and sighed as he leaned against the counter. He hadn't heard Scully wake up, or follow him into the kitchen. He was startled when she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "I thought I had dreamed that for a minute there. Don't let me wake up alone like that," she said smiling slightly.

Mulder turned around in his arms and drew her closer to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you. I had to take a phone call. Trust me."

"It's early, why don't we go back to sleep for awhile," she replied. "The couch isn't the most comfortable piece of furniture."

* * *

Fours hours later, it was Scully who awoke first this time. She looked up at the man who was holding onto her for dear life, even in sleep, and wondered how she could ever have lived without this. She stared up at the man who she loved more than anything in the world, happy just to have him back and to be in his arms once again. How many nights had she woken up to this same dream, only to have it dashed away as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes? But this time, this was real. This was the truth they had been seeking for the past twelve years. And the only piece of this perfect puzzle that was missing was their son, who was currently spending the day with his best friend. She sighed contently, and inhaled the smell that was uniquely Mulder; Old Spice Body Wash, with a small hint of sunflower seed.

She studied the form lying next to her, taking the time to truly look at him, something she had denied herself up till this point. Time had been good to him, hair still perfectly brown and full, still the athletic body of a field agent, and the only sign of age on his face were the small smile lines around his eyes. He was still the man that she had pictured every night, not much of a change. She smiled at the thought of the field agent's body that was covered by the tee-shirt; she wondered if his chest was still as defined as it had once been.

Mulder awoke slowly; the first sight as he regained consciousness was the smiling face of Scully looking down on him. "And to what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Scully?" he asked, returning the smile to her. "I thought you were the one who wanted to sleep?"

"I did, Mulder," she replied. "But it's nearly eleven. One can only stay in bed for so long."

"If this is the surroundings I can stay in bed all day," he replied smirking. "But I do see your point. Why don't you shower and get dressed while I hunt down some breakfast, and then we'll venture back to my apartment. I have to feed my fish anyways."

"You still have those things? It's a wonder they survived."

"Yeah, well I've been through too many to count over the years, but they are a Mulder essential. And besides I have someone I want you to meet anyways."

To Be Continued

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing so far.  
ElleThom, SciFiFanGillian, and TrustNo1xfgadd- you guys have been awesome. Thanks for all the encouragement and support.  
_Next Chapter: Reuniting Scully and Will._


	13. Chapter 13 ScullyMulder's Apartments

**Adopted Consequences  
****Chapter 13**

_May 25, 2005 11:49 am  
__Scully's Apartment_

Scully stood under the shower head thinking about the situations of not only the past day, but of the past few weeks. It wasn't even a month ago that she was out in Telluride on her last assignment as a field agent, a decision she come to on her own accord. And now, she was a teacher of Forensics, with her friend/boyfriend/husband in the kitchen making her breakfast, about to go to see her son. All that has happen still confused her so much so. Maybe fate had decided to step in and show her what she should have in her life. Or maybe this was one cruel dream, which was to be ripped away from her once she found too much happiness in it.

She stepped out of the shower and was greeted with the wafting smell of breakfast coming in from the kitchen. She dressed quickly in jeans and a white tee shirt and followed her nose into the kitchen. On the table were two stacks of pancakes, and two cups of coffee, made to perfection. "Well Mulder, I'm impressed," she said surveying the scene. "I had half expected to come out and find my kitchen smoldering."

"You wound me, Scully," he replied playfully. "One thing I did learn over the years is how to cook."

"I'll be the judge of that," she answered sitting down at the table. Breakfast past like meals used to, full of playful banter and jokes. But the ride to Mulder's apartment was spent in silence, almost as if there was some level of fear involved.

Mulder pulled the car to a stop in his normal parking spot and killed the engine. He looked at Scully who was busy staring out the window. "Hey, we're here," he said getting her attention. "Come on, let's go inside."

Scully looked at him hesitantly before getting out of the car and following him inside. It was dead silent as they rode the elevator to the forth floor, and entered Mulder's apartment. Mulder walked over and dropped a few food pellets into the fish tank. "Scully, he's not here right now," he said finally breaking the silence. "He's next door with Tommy. I have to go get him soon. Do you want to come with me?"

"I… I think I better wait here," she said nervously. While waiting for Mulder to return Scully looked at the pictures that adorned the walls of the living room. There were pictures of Mulder and Will at various stages of the past three years, some with each other others with Skinner. And there at the end of the wall right before the hallway was the picture of her and Mulder from when they were on a case.

She was looking at the picture when the door to the apartment opened behind her. She slowly turned around to see a young boy run inside ahead of Mulder. Will stopped suddenly at the added presence in the room. He stared at her momentarily, before running full speed towards her. "MOMMY!" he shouted as he threw himself at her. Scully barely had enough time to open her arms to catch him as he jumped up into them. "I knew you would come back!" he said wrapping his good arm around her neck. "I missed you."

Scully was dumbstruck for a minute, but the huge smile on Mulder's face was all she needed to know that everything was going to work out in the end. Scully returned the hug with just as much vigor and buried her face in his hair, a few tears escaping the corner of her eyes. "I missed you too," she answered. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

TO BE CONTINUED? FINISHED?

I'm unsure if there should be one more chapter or not. Review and let me know!


	14. Chapter 14 Mulder's Apartment

**Adopted Consequences  
****Chapter 14**

_May 25, 2005 2:12 pm  
__Mulder's Apartment_

And just like that I have everything I could have ever asked for back in my life. I watch the woman that I love hold onto our son. This is surreal, a dream. I've been wishing for this day for the past three years, waiting for the moment that this could become a reality. And now that it is here, the only thing that I want is to make this official, to make us a real family, permanently.

I fiddle with the ring that has been hiding in my pocket since I left last night. That has been hiding in my pocket since I left for Telluride. That has been hiding in my pocket for three years. This is something I want to do, no scratch that, have to do. I will not let this family escape from me again.

* * *

I stood there holding my son for the first time in three years. This is one sensation I never thought that I would feel again. I can't help but let tears escape as I hold onto the life that I created. Mulder just stands in the doorway watching the scene with the biggest grin on his face. I know that he too is glad to have us all back together, hopefully this time for good.

After a few minutes Will starts to squirm from being in one place, so I put him down. "Come on Mommy," he says pulling on my hand. "I want to show you my room." I follow him down the hall into the room he calls his own. It is painted a deep blue, and there is an alien border running around the top of the room. There are sports posters, on the walls from the Washington Nationals, and the New York Knicks. And on the wall right above his bed, a poster that brings both a smile to my face and a tear to my eye, the original "I Want to Believe" poster that hung in our office so many years ago.

And on the nightstand next to his bed is a framed picture from right after he was born, still in the hospital. It was the picture I gave Mulder right before he had to disappear, so that he would always have me and Will with him. I guess the tables were turned on that one. "See mommy," said Will pointing to the picture proudly. "I had you watching over me every night." This comment brings tears to my eyes yet again, which doesn't go unnoticed by him. "Mommy, what's wrong? Don't you like my room?" he asked disappointed.

I sit down on his bed and pull him into my lap. "I love it," I reply giving him a hug. "I'm just sorry I missed everything." Will seems happy with this answer and returns my hug. "So, what happened here?" I asked pointing to his cast.

"I tried to fly off the swings like the big kids," he replied proud of his wound. "But I fell."

"Well, you might want to wait till you're a little older to try that again," I respond with a giggle.

"That's what Daddy said."

"Speaking of daddy, why don't we go find him," I say as we stand up and head out of the room.

* * *

A few hours later, Will had fallen asleep on the couch watching cartoons. "So much for going out for dinner," said Mulder carefully picking him up. "I guess we're stuck with take-out."

"Why don't you go put him in bed while I order," says Scully. "Chinese or pizza?"

"Pizza," he replies. "He'll be hungry when he wakes up, and pizza's easier to reheat."

Scully was already seated on the couch watching a movie by the time Mulder came back out of Will's room. "You order already," he asked sitting down on the couch next to her. Instinctively his arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

The comfort between the two is astounding for the time that they spent apart. It was as if old patterns who picked up as if they had never changed. It was a nice change of pace to the way things had been. It was Scully who had finally broke the comfortable silence. "So what do we do now?" she asked looking to him for some sign of reassurance. "Where does this leave everything?"

"I want this," he said turning to look into her eyes. "I want us, the three of us. This is everything we've been dreaming of. I'm not willing to let this go again."

"Don't you think this is rushing into things?" she asked honestly. "I mean not for us, but for him. Will he be able to understand what's been going on?"

"The only thing that he's been waiting for is for his mother to come back and be with him. It's his one wish every birthday, Christmas, and shooting star. That little boy adores you, and wants you in his life. If that's not enough, I don't know what is."

"But what do you want Mulder?" she asked, almost pleading.

Mulder smiled slightly before kneeling down in front of her. "I'm so glad you asked that," he said taking her hands and looking into her eyes. "I've been trying to think of how to ask you this all night, and the easiest way is to just come out and say it." He paused running one hand through his hair before sliding it into his pocket. "The only thing I want in this world is for the three of us to be a family, a real family. I want you and our son and me together in one house with the dog and the white picket fence. There is nothing that would make me happier than if that was the way our live will be. Dana, you're the mother of my son, you're my partner, my best friend, my confidant, and my soul mate. The only thing missing from that list is my wife. Will you be that for me?" he asked pulling the ring box out of his pocket and opening it to reveal the ring he had been holding onto for the past three years. "I've been waiting three years for this. Will you make it a reality?"

To Be Continued.

Note: I always complain about cliffhangers, so I'm being a hypocrite yes I know. So click on that little review button and the next chapter will be up all the more faster.


	15. Chapter 15 Mulder's Apartment

**Adopted Consequences  
****Chapter 15**

_May 25, 2005 6:27 pm  
__Mulder's Apartment_

"But what do you want Mulder?" she asked, almost pleading.

Mulder smiled slightly before kneeling down in front of her. "I'm so glad you asked that," he said taking her hands and looking into her eyes. "I've been trying to think of how to ask you this all night, and the easiest way is to just come out and say it." He paused running one hand through his hair before sliding it into his pocket. "The only thing I want in this world is for the three of us to be a family, a real family. I want you and our son and me together in one house with the dog and the white picket fence. There is nothing that would make me happier than if that was the way our live will be. Dana, you're the mother of my son, you're my partner, my best friend, my confidant, and my soul mate. The only thing missing from that list is my wife. Will you be that for me?" he asked pulling the ring box out of his pocket and opening it to reveal the ring he had been holding onto for the past three years. "I've been waiting three years for this. Will you make it a reality?"

Scully stared down at Mulder in shock; there was no way this could be happening. Two weeks ago she was alone, on the verge of potential resignation, and how her son was sleeping in the next room and Mulder was in front of her asking her to marry him. "Scully?" Mulder asked, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Mulder… I … I don't know," she replied, drawing a dejected look from him. "Don't you think we should wait on this?"

"I've lost you too many times already to give you up again," he explained. You are my one and only. We've both lost too much over the years to lose our family."

"Our family, she whispered with a smile. "I just don't want to… honestly, I don't know what's holding me back," she said with a small laugh. "This has been my dream for so long, that I don't know how to accept it as reality. Mulder, I've loved you for so long that I would want nothing more than to have a family with you."

The dejected look vanished from his face instantaneously. He placed the ring on her finger and wrapped her in his arms. Both of them with smiles on their face larger than they have ever managed before.

* * *

Will surprisingly, slept through the night, but like all small children on weekends, was up at seven am. Instead of plopping down in front of the TV, he went into his father's room, to find both his parents cuddled up together in bed. The small boy had a huge grin on his face as he jumped on the bed and crawled up between the two. He stared into his father's face until he lazily opened his eyes. "And what are you doing up so early young man?" asked Mulder. 

"It's not early the sun is already out," he explained matter of factly.

"Why don't you lay down here with us for awhile," said Scully waking up during the course of the conversation.

Will rummaged down under the covers between the two. "Mommy, are you going to stay this time?" he asked cuddling up in her arms.

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course I do," he replied. "We're a family again."

**Finished.**

NOTES:  
1.) Awesome kudos to Ellethom who has been reviewing almost religiously.  
2.) Sorry it took so long with this chapter. Had a wicked paper to write.  
3.) REVIEW! There maybe an epilogue or a squeal in the works.


	16. Epilogue 1

**Adopted Consequences.  
Epilgue**

Legal Notes: Andrew Mulder and Carolyn Mulder are my own characters and no one else may have them. Most of Will's live I'm making up myself too. But I own nothing that Chris Carter created.

"Daddy, tell me again why I don't live with my mommy," pleaded the four year old.

"How about you get ready for bed," replied his father. "And I'll tell it to you as your sleep story."

Without responding he ran into the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later in his E.T. pajamas. He jumped onto the bed and waited for his father.

"Did you brush your teeth?" the older man asked, and the child responded by giving him a big toothy grin. "All right, come on, get in bed." He waited as Andrew got comfortable under the blankets before starting the story. "You know when I was your age I asked my daddy the same question."

"Really," the child responded. "Why daddy?"

"Because I was adopted by my really daddy, your Poppi, when my mommy couldn't take care of me anymore," Will Mulder answered his son.

"But you have both Poppi and Gamma now," said Andrew confused. "When did you get your mommy back?"

"Gamma worked with Uncle John and Aunt Monica in a very dangerous job. And when Mommy stopped working there she was able to come home and be a family with Poppi and me."

"But mommy isn't coming home is she daddy?" asked the child.

"No she isn't kiddo," Will answered. "It's just you and me from now on."

"And don't forget Poppi and Gamma," Andrew chimed in.

"You're right, there's Poppi and Gamma too. But your mommy is watching you everyday to make sure you grow up big and strong."

"So I can play baseball like you do, daddy?"

"If that's what you want to do," he answered smiling.

"But why did mommy have to leave?"

Will sighed before answering his son. This was one of those topics that still upset him, although the young boy still didn't realize the severity of what had happened. "Your mommy loved you very much and wanted to be with you to see you grow up. But mommy got sick with something called cancer. So God decided that instead of having mommy be sick all the time, that she should go live with him in heaven. But she still gets to watch over you everyday. And I'll bet that she even kisses you goodnight every night."

"She does daddy," replied little Andrew. "I say goodnight to mommy every night before I go to sleep."

"Well why don't you say good night to me and your mother and get some sleep, kiddo," he said pulling the covers up over Andrew. "You have to go to school in the morning."

"Good night daddy," Andrew replied grabbing hold of his stuffed rabbit and closing his eyes. "Good night mommy."

Will turned to leave his son's room and saw Scully standing in the doorway watching the two interact. She gave him a comforting hug before following him down the hall back to the living room where Mulder was sitting watching Sportscenter. "He still doesn't understand it does he, mom?" asked Will plopping down on the couch.

"Andrew's young," she replied. "The only thing he knows is that his mommy can't be with him anymore."

"You were the same way at his age," added Mulder. "All you knew was that you didn't live with you mom but one day you would."

"Andrew will never live with his mother again," snapped back Will. "It's totally different."

"He's a child," answered Scully calmly. "As he gets older he'll understand it a little more. All you have to do is be there to remind him how great of a person Carolyn was and how much she loved him. That's all you can do."

"He's so young though mom," he replied. "This is going to be hard, especially when I go down to Spring Training and on road trips. I can't leave him by himself, and I can't always take him with me."

"We'll work things out," replied Mulder. "Baseball is your career. You need to be able to work to support yourself and Andrew. But spring training is three months away; we can deal with that later."

"I never thought I would be glad that we didn't make the playoffs," he answered with a slight chuckle. "It made things a little easier."

"Hey, it's not like you guys ever make the playoffs anyways," answered Mulder, receiving a death glare from Will. "What, the last time the Nationals made the playoffs you were still playing high school ball."

"Hopefully next season will be our year," replied Will, finding this topic a lot easier to talk about. "Besides we just signed this great ace pitcher from the Dodgers farm league, who I can't wait to catch for."

"Oh really," asked Mulder intrigued. "And who would this great new prospect be?"

William laughed a little before responding. "Carlyle. Tommy Carlyle. I haven't played with him since high school. But I enjoyed beating him when he was playing for Notre Dame."

"Tommy, as in the kid from next door when we lived in Alexandria," asked Scully. "I didn't even know he was playing ball."

"He came up through the independent leagues, and got a break with the Dodgers. We picked him up as one of our new starters for next season," explained Will. "He and his wife Ella are moving back to DC so he can be at home when we're in town."

Scully rolled her eyes at the thought of Will and Tommy being back in town together. Not that they had been bad kids growing up, but they certainly had their share of pranks and mishaps over the years. "I don't want to have to bail you out somewhere in south Florida this spring," she warned jokingly.

"Don't worry mom," he said laughing. "How much trouble could we get into anyways?" Before Scully could answer, Andrew started yelling from his bedroom. Will got up and went in to see what was wrong with him. "Will, what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream," he replied through tears. "I got scared."

"What was your dream about?" Will asked sitting down on the bed next to him.

"That you went to be with mommy and I was all alone," he answered hugging his father and crying softly into his chest."

"Oh, Andy," he said rubbing his back to calm him down. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'm going to be right here for you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure. Now you should go back to sleep," he said tucking Andrew back under the covers.

"Daddy will you stay in here with me for a little while?" he pleaded.

"Only for a little while, slide over." Andrew did as he was told and Will curled up on the small bed and took his son into his arms. "Now you go to sleep, and when you wake up I'll be right here."

"You promise, daddy?' he asked one more time for that final reassurance.

"I promise."

Notes: Sorry it took so long. Finals kicked my ass. But I'm back and rearing to go. I'm thinking a spin off maybe. But it's so dull. There will be one more epilogue chapter and then I might shelve this and call it complete.


End file.
